Welding processes are often used to join components to one another, to remelt cracks or to apply material.
Components of gas turbines, e.g. turbine blades or vanes, are therefore also repaired by means of welding processes, in particular laser processes, where the components may even have a directionally solidified structure (DS, SX). In this case, material of the substrate or material of the substrate and added weld metal is melted. However, cracks always appear in the weld seam.